


| HEY KIDDO |

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Or not, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: He was heading to the cafeteria when he heard music and the sound of shoes sliding from a room.Other people would have ignored it, but he was just a curious kid who was left alone in a company without supervising and a door asking to be opened, what was he gonna do, say no?.





	| HEY KIDDO |

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know when or how the boyz got in cre.ker, so i'll just do it as i think is best for the story.

Hyungs like to dote Eric, he doesn't do anything to make them do it, he is just himself and they seem to love it.

It all started when he got accepted to Cre.Ker, he just had been with the CEO, who explained to him how all worked there and allowed him to wander around while he talked to his mother.

He was heading to the cafeteria when he heard music and the sound of shoes sliding from a room.

Other people would have ignored it, but he was just a curious kid who was left alone in a company without supervising and a door asking to be opened, what was he gonna do, say no?.

So he opened the door a little so he could peek inside without the one inside noticing.

In the middle of the mirrored room was a handsome guy dancing to Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG, he was mesmerized by his dancing. 

But even though he only saw a little part of the choreography, he could tell the one the boy was dancing to wasn't neither the original nor any other he had seen on the internet, so Eric started to memorize little by little the choreography, after all, he had to improve his dance. 

When the boy sat down on the floor exhausted from the dance he opened the door wide startling the latter.

Eric went running to where the boy was and started praising the boy's dancing.

The boy was confused, not every day you see a kid barging in the practice room to praise your skills, not that he was complaining.

So when the kid stopped talking he just smiled at him and made a gesture for him to sit down with him.

"What's your name Kiddo?"

Eric pouted at the name.

"'M not a kid, I'm 15 years and my Name's Son Youngjae but in the states, they called me Eric so I think Eric will do,"

The older just ruffled his hair and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry kiddo you eventually will be an old and worn out dancer like me,"

He heard a gasp leave the younger mouth.

The kid looked to him as if he had just killed his puppy and ready to fight.

"With all due respect AJUSSHI" 

The older could not help but hiss at the nickname which made the kid smirk.

"You are one of the most, if not the most, Handsome man I've seen and even though I just saw a brief part of your dance I know is, like..."

Eric started to think of words in Korean that would fit in what he wanted to say but as he wasn't good in Korean he just said it in a mix of English and Korean.

"Your dance is very sharp and on point, you make it look easier than it is which makes people enjoy it and want to try it,"

He saw the face of the older and changed immediately to full Korean.

"So please Ajusshi don't ever say things like that about yourself cause you are an amazing and handsome dancer,"

The boy saw that Eric was almost crying so he gave him a short hug while chuckling at the kid's cuteness.

"Don't worry kid I won't say such things anymore but please call me hyung or-,"

He suddenly got interrupted by the door opening letting him see the CEO with a woman entering the room.

"Oh, kid I see you have already talked to the new Trainee I had been talking to you,"

He just nodded looking at the CEO with a smile.

"Well you'll have more time to know each other, he'll practice with you from now on, but for now he has to go,"

Eric heard it and hugged the older one before running to his mother and waving goodbye to the boy and walking out of the room with the two adults. 

And he just sat in the floor of the mirrored room remembering he had to finish polishing the Choreography due to that afternoon.

"FUC-"

Heard Eric when he exited the building making him chuckle.

He sure was going to have a lot of fun in Cre.ker


End file.
